


磁基兒童15題

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Football | Soccer, German National Team, M/M, kimetzka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 題目來自網路上的"兒童十五題"基本上就是Leon和Joshua笨蛋情侶的日常花式灑狗糧





	磁基兒童15題

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路 第一篇文給了磁基www （希望磁基熱起來啊啊啊）  
> 糧太少只好割腿肉為愛產糧......OOC和bug不可避免一定有qwq  
> 有微量穆新、羅貝里暗示（基本可忽略）  
> 感謝幫我校對的小天使（抱）  
> 也謝謝在這裡看到了這篇文的你<3
> 
> 棄權聲明：他們不屬於我，但在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此

1\. 鼓出來的臉頰

「捂嗚嗚嗚唔唔嗯！」  
「J⋯⋯」  
「捂嗚————唔唔嗚嗚嗚捂摁嗯！」  
「Jo，先吞下去再說話。」  
歡迎收看磁卡與倉鼠米的愉快生活。

 

2\. 毫無羞恥感的裸露

Leon覺得Joshua一定是跟拜仁那群人待在一起太久了。  
偷偷翻了個白眼，Leon脫下自己的外套遞給帶頭脫衣的始作俑者（得到一句表情誇張超大聲的謝謝），然後在Joshua身後推著他快步走進球員通道。  
Joshua往後偏了偏頭，佯裝生氣地鼓起臉頰：「你為什麼不把外套給我反而給Thomas啊？說不定我也會冷啊。」  
冷不防從後面一把抱住Joshua，「因為『我』會當你的外套。」Leon微笑著在他耳邊說道，滿意地看見一抹紅暈從對方的耳尖開始蔓延，耳根、臉頰和脖子無一倖免。

「而且，你脫衣服是想脫給誰看呢？嗯？」

p.s. 其實討好岳父是很重要的喔。

 

3\. 抬起一只腳踢鞋跟

Leon遲到了。  
Joshua無聊地靠在圍欄上踢著腿，一下、一下，草皮被釘鞋掀起又落下。  
他決定要算算等Leon來他總共踢了幾下，然後盧自家男友請他吃飯，還要加黑森林蛋糕。哼。

⋯⋯不，住腳，草皮覺得很痛。

 

4\. 舔冰棍

雖然運動員的飲食是被嚴格控管的，但夏天的時候還是能被有限度地允許吃冰。  
Joshua開心地舔著Leon買給他的冰，快樂到身邊背景好像自動開滿了小花。  
只是終於吃到剩下一點點的時候，突然有人抓住他的手，把最後那口吃掉了。  
⋯⋯Joshua為了這件事和Leon賭氣了半天。

（ThoMats小賭盤——「Joshua是因為冰被Leon吃了生氣，還是因為冰上都是他的口水Leon還吃掉所以惱羞了呢( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )」）

 

5\. 打哈欠／揉眼睛

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」  
這是在緊湊賽程和訓練中得來不易的一個休假夜晚。Joshua和Leon窩在沙發上——或者說Joshua窩在窩在沙發上的Leon身上——看著一部之前一直沒時間看的電影。  
Joshua打了一個小小的哈欠，在Leon溫暖的懷抱裡昏昏欲睡。他對電影演了什麼一點印象都沒有，只記得身後那個高大中場令人安心的體溫。  
反正也沒辦法撐起眼皮看下去，Joshua挪了一個舒服的姿勢，把頭枕在黑髮男人的胸膛上，蜷在Leon的懷裡睡著了。

 

6\. 在奇怪的地方睡著了

Serge Gnabry看著在回Säbener Strasse的路上睡死了的隊友，在內心瘋狂吶喊（雖然對方完全感覺不到他的崩潰），他覺得自己甚至比第一次在國家隊比賽上場還緊張。  
沒錯，他在內心默默地修改了自己對壓力的定義：最可怕的不是你的隊友睡一睡頭靠到你身上，而是你坐在他跟他男友中間，結果他還是他X的睡在你身上。  
他真的覺得沒有要求換座位是他人生中做過最失敗的決定，而回慕尼黑的這段路絕對是他這輩子坐過最長的一段。

『⋯⋯所以說Leon為什麼你不跟我換位子啊啊啊啊啊QAQ』  
——by 隔天練習被磁卡狂虐的Gnabry，我們懷念他。

 

7\. 膝蓋上的創可貼（紗布什麼的，總之就是受傷了）

看著Joshua膝上的紗布和繃帶，Leon的內心一陣煩躁。

Joshua在前幾天的球賽中被對方在邊線附近剷倒，不但直接摔出草地，長襪還正好被翻下來，雙膝當場磨掉了一層皮。  
Leon當時立刻就跑了過去，在確定對方沒有大礙、被隊醫帶下場休息治療後他才繼續踢剩下十幾分鐘的比賽。  
沒錯，誰不好欺負偏偏要來弄Joshua。  
生氣的不只是Leon，Thomas的表情比平時更猙獰，Niklas也來了一次單刀，Ribéry和Robben難得一起上場，兩人的兇悍程度又往上提了不知道多少，連David都有點爆衝的跡象，Manuel則是黑著臉，在中圈附近一人坐鎮後方（雖然不知道是因為Joshua還是後衛們暴走，但Leon覺得兩者都有）。  
於是終場射門次數一路上升飆破20大關，光他自己就射了兩次門，還頭槌給對方灌了一球。

Leon蹲下去，溫柔地幫Joshua拆掉紗布換藥。這通常是隊醫的工作，但他自己常常受傷，於是跟隊醫們學了一點。  
上層皮膚還沒長全，上藥的時候Joshua痛得倒抽了一口氣，雙眼發紅泛淚，發出了細小的嘶嘶聲。  
這個畫面讓Leon皺了皺眉。  
用繃帶包紮好，Leon吻了Joshua兩邊的膝蓋。

「這個隊伍，以後都死定了。」  
————拜仁護短慕尼黑

 

8\. 扯住衣角

他看著Leon起身，從休息區走向球場。  
或許是因為那種安全感吧，他在球場上高大的背影一直是Joshua最愛的畫面之一（當然他是絕對不會說出來的）。  
在Leon走遠之前，他伸長手臂扯了扯Leon薄荷綠色的客場球衣；Leon回過頭，褐色雙眼困惑地看著Joshua。  
他墊起腳尖，快速地親了一下Leon的下巴。  
「去吧Leon，會有好運的喔。」

 

9\. 短棉襪

足球襪都到膝蓋的，平時穿短襪還真的有點不習慣小腿沒有布料和護脛的感覺。  
但Joshua更在意的是自己跟Leon站在一起顯得腿更短了啊qwq

 

10\. 頂住你下顎的頭頂

剛剛送出一球助攻的Joshua興奮地撲進成功得分的Leon懷裡，正臉緊貼著對方的胸肌。  
Leon伸出雙手環抱對方，順勢用下巴蹭了蹭那顆燦金色的腦袋。

「Leon⋯⋯」Joshua不滿地抬起頭，「我的髮型亂了啦⋯⋯」

**系統提示：Herr Reus與Herr Kroos，您們兩位已被Herr Goretzka追殺，是否選擇逃跑？  
□NO  
□NEIN  
（*此題為必選題）

 

11\. 握住的小小手心

Leon和Joshua從飯店走出來，在法蘭克福的街上晃悠。冬天早晨的街道上沒什麼人，他們也沒什麼想去的地方，就只是兩個人待在一起，無聲地陪伴對方。  
Leon草草張望四周，確定全法蘭克福只有他們兩個待在零下8度陰冷的戶外後，悄悄將自己的手附上Joshua的。  
Joshua微微抬頭，一開始愣了一下，隨即咧開一個大大的笑容，任由Leon牽著走了。

（早起晨跑的Niklas和Lewy覺得眼睛痛）

 

12\. 倔強的仰視

清澈的目光穿透空氣，直直望進Leon眼裡，像是在說：我即使比較矮小也不會在中場爭搶搶輸的！  
看著這由下而上的視線，Leon實在忍不住，嘴角微微上揚。  
『這傢伙⋯⋯也太可愛了吧。』

 

13\. 太大的衣服

有天Joshua像平常一樣到Säbener Strasse訓練，但一路上許多人跟他打招呼的時候都露出了奇怪的眼神。  
一進到更衣室，他「Guten Morgen」都還沒說完就得到了包括兩位Kovač在內一干人等的傻愣表情外加定格。  
Robben、Ribéry最早回神，走出更衣室經過Joshua旁邊還用一種過來人意味深長的眼神看著他；David給了他一個擔心的眼神，然後拉著一臉好奇懵懂的初生之犢Alphonso就往門外走；其他中場球員們把教練圍在中間，混雜各種語言邊笑邊鬧著往球場前進；Lewy拍拍他的肩笑著搖搖頭，然後和笑到飆淚的Wagner、Gnabry一起跟上中場隊伍；Thomas和Manuel也走了過來，前者雙手搭上了他的肩笑得不能自己，斷斷續續說著什麼「我和Manu有時候也會這樣啊哈哈哈不用太在意啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」接著就被後者紅著臉打包帶走。  
「⋯⋯不用在意什麼？」Joshua困惑。  
還站在更衣室裡的Niklas一臉木然地看著他的衣服。  
「什麼⋯⋯」  
Niklas一臉恨鐵不成鋼地扯了扯他穿的帽T。  
怎麼脖子附近好像涼涼的⋯⋯等等，這肩線⋯⋯這下擺的長度⋯⋯這顏色⋯⋯這味道⋯⋯

「⋯⋯啊。」  
「這是Leon昨天穿的衣服吧⋯⋯」

*Niklas欲哭無淚覺得自己交友不慎。

 

14\. 抱抱我

Leon看著前方印著巨大雙位數字的背影，那人平時總是梳理整齊的柔軟金髮此時卻顯得黯淡塌陷；整個人也像是剛從水裡被打撈起來一樣失去平時的歡快和活力，讓他在巨大的球場裡顯得更小了。  
走向對方，輕輕地就著他的肩把人轉向自己，Leon看見那雙水晶般的綠色大眼盛滿了淚水，看起來隨時會潰堤。他的唇動了動，似乎想說些什麼，可最後還是抿緊了嘴，像是用盡全力阻止自己哭泣似的什麼也沒說。  
但Leon看懂了。  
Leon靠過去，左手緊緊環抱著Joshua，右手則溫柔地把他的頭按向自己，並一下一下順著那頭金色的髮絲。  
溫熱的液體滲透了胸前的布料，隱約還能聽見悶悶的抽泣聲。  
低頭輕吻Joshua的頭頂、一手撫著他的背，Leon感覺到背後攥著他球衣的那雙手收緊，身前的人更往他懷裡蹭了蹭，把眼淚和鼻涕都抹在他的球衣上。  
他多想告訴他，他沒有對不起任何人、沒有配不上胸前四星老鷹的標誌，這一切並不會是結束。  
可他只是站在球場上，抱著像個孩子一樣哭泣的他。

『Leon，你能抱抱我嗎？』

「Shhhhhhhh⋯⋯沒事了、沒事了⋯⋯」

 

15\. 等我長大

「我要成為拜仁和國家隊的隊長！跟Fips和Basti和Manu他們一樣！」  
「Leon你要等我當上，絕對絕對絕對不、可、以轉會！」  
「你還要跟我一起退役知道嗎！」  
看著那人站在球場中央、神采飛揚，他也笑了。  
「好，我等你。」


End file.
